Bad day's night
by msmhtp
Summary: One day can chance everything. To Q it's one bad day. 00Q/Q whump
1. Now

**Bad day's night**

_Now._

Q just couldn't believe it. He didn't wanted to believe it. Now, just now when it all was coming so clear, and oh so right, he was going to die.

"Everybody out." He whispered, not daring to move, his eyes locked on the screen where the clock has momentary stopped.

He was answered with silence.

"I said… EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE NOW!"

It took effect.

Everyone was running.

Except one.

"Q…"

"Go, now." Q couldn't face him.

"Just hold on. The exper…"

"No time."

"You stopped it. You just have to keep it down until…"

"I byed time. Maybe thirdy seconds before it start the counting again."

They both looked the computer's screen.

_0.0.05_

"I don't make it." Q said in matter of fact.

"Five seconds…"

"Go."

"I don't leave you."

Q hardened himself and looked up.

"Please James. Go."

007 stepped closer, put his hands Q's cheek's and kissed him slightly. "I…"

"Just. Go. I… I want to know that you are safe. This had been good day." Q tried to smile, their foreheads pressed together.

"No, this had been really bad day."

"Go. I need you go." Q begged.

And he left.

He closed the doors same moment when the clock went on again.

_0.0.14_

Q looked up and saw James staring him behind the safe class.

_0.0.03_

Q looked how James was dragged away.

_0.0.02_

Q took the laptop and threw it forward.

_0.0.01_

James fought back when he was rushed away.

"No…"

The explosion shook the place and he felt flying backward from impact.


	2. 0553

_Earlier same day_

_05.53_

Q watched the digital screen and the time. Sighing he reached his hand to other side of the bed meeting empty and cold place. No one was sleeping there anymore.

"_I can't stand it anymore. Your work… When I don't know when you are coming home. How you always chance our date… I hate it when I don't know what you do. And some days when your boss call and you just run away from me. I can't understand you and your work, what ever that is, it's more important to you than me. I leave. I move out today."_

Q stared the roof, not wanting to get up. He just knew that this would be a really bad day.

"So she left you."

Q groaned when he turned his head and watched the silhouette leaning on the door frame.

"What a hell you are doing here 007?"

"Work. Something came up. They need you there asap."

Q buried his head under the pillows.

"Tea?" James asked and Q said something incoherent. "Tea it's then. Get up, we have to go."

When Q walked in the kitchen his hair more up than usually James gave him his tea mug and shooed him out of the flat.

"Why they send you?" Q asked when he snatched his jacket along.

"I was available to pick you." James opened the door to him.

"So you were again running late in the shooting range." Q yawned and James grinned. "Something like that."

"Don't tell who it was this time." Q murmured his eyes searching James' car. When he stepped closer to 007's new Aston Martin, something hit ground near his leg and he stopped, yelped and stepped back and the next bulled hit the wall behind him right the place where he had stood second ago. He dive fast behind the car.

"Q, are you alright?! Q, answer me!" James' slightly panicked voice yelled behind the other car. The next bulled broke the window above him.

"My tea." Q said and watched his broken mug and tea what was now all over the ground. Definitely not a good day, not at all.


	3. 0620

People on the street were running and screaming. James was behind the car, his eyes searching the area's roofs and windows, but it was still too dark to see well.

Nothing.

He tried to lure behind his own car.

"Q, are you alright! Goddamit, answer me Q!"

He couldn't see Q and felt how panic raised its head. He didn't know was his charge alive. He wanted to go and hunt that bastard shooter, but he couldn't leave Q. So he took a risk and moved forward. The bullet hit the side mirror of his car and James dive right to Q's lap.

"Q, are you alright?" James moved away and run his hands over Q's shaking body.

"My tea…"

"What? "

Q sighed. "Nothing. I'm okay. Just a scratch."

They both looked the Q's right arm and tiny blood line. James checked it fast. It was what Q had said; just a scratch from broken glass and James could breathe again. Q was okay. And he couldn't understand how relieved he was about it.

"James?" Q watched the spy cautiously but same time James earpiece came alive and Tanner's voice came through.

_What is happening? 007, answer._

"Sniper. The target is Q. I can't see where it comes. But I'm pretty sure that is just one man."

_The reinforces are coming. Be still._

"Right."

"First time when someone actually is shooting me." Q said sounding miserable. James grinned. "Shit morning."

"No shit." Q sighed. "So, why I was going work today when it was my day off? Something to do with all this?"

"Maybe. There is mole in your branch and because you are Q…" James peeked around the car. Q panged his head on the car's side.

"A mole. Great. Just. Great. What info he leaked out?"

"Don't know yet. Need you there."

"Sure." Q watched James' hand what was still keeping hold of him. He blinked. "James…"

"I think it's safe now but we have to wait. Don't want to loose you today." James turned to watch him, then he followed Q's gaze and realized how his finger refused to let go.

"James…"

"Sorry, didn't realize…" James let go.

"James…" Q's hand jumped toward James' retreating hand same time when James heard Tanner's voice again.

_All clear. Go. Now._

"We are clear. Get in the car." James stood up, grabbed the hand and pulled Q up opening the door and pushed Q inside his car with one smooth move. When they drive away, there was lightly awkward silence what James tried to ignore and Q tried to think what it was.

* * *

Thank you from reviews and alerts. I really didn't expected anything.

Sorry my terrible English, what isn't my first or even third language what I normaly use.


	4. 0730

**0730 am**

M watched the clock. It was still so early to his liking but MI6 didn't actually could look the clock when the catastrophes hit. He looked when the two men came front of him.

"You two alright?"

"Yes." Bond said trying to hide his fury toward the whole situation and Q just nodded. M eyes reached the small bloodshed on Q's arm.

"Sure?"

Q closed his eyes. He was just woken up and felt already tired. And the bad feeling came stronger every passed second. "Actually. No. There is someone trying to kill me, we didn't catch the shooter and in my branch is mole. So, no good. Who's it?"

"Andrew Jones." M answered when he turned and lead them toward one of the interrogation room.

"God." Q murmured and M knew the feeling. Andrew Jones was one of the best in Q-branch. He had been one of the candidates to Q's position. Andrew was R, second in command. This wasn't good at all. "Who noticed it? And how?"

M glanced at Bond. "007 didn't tell you yet?"

"There hadn't been time." Bond murmured. "Too busy avoiding the bullets."

"Told what?" Q looked M, foreseeing the bad feelings again. They stopped front of one side mirror, watching Andrew who was waiting in the room someone to come. He looked nervous, his eyes wandering and fingers clicking against the table.

"What we know from CCTV, Lisa Mayor came in your office same time when Andrew was behind your work desk and your computer and Lisa asked what he was doing. Andrew tried to back off but Lisa walked around the table and took look what was going on. There had to be something because Andrew picked up one of those prototype weapons and shot her. Then he just went back the computer and erased everything."

M eyed carefully Q whose eyes never left Andrew. "Lisa?"

"She's dead. I'm sorry." M watched how Q's shoulders seemed to slump even more. "Lisa has two children." Q murmured and he took deep breath. Suddenly he seemed to gain back his coolness and professionals. "You want me to ask what he was looking."

"You know him."

"_Right_. I _though_ I knew him." Q walked past the guards and when his hand was on door Bond was suddenly behind him, hand Q's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, when his voice never revealed his concern, his eyes did. But Q's eyes were hard and cold.

"No. But I have to."

And Bond let him go. M frowned when Bond came back to look through the glass but Bond just shook his head. He didn't actually know what was going on Q's mind. They haven't known each other long. After Skyfall, four month ago, they had worked together three times and some kind weird friendship had bonded them. Bond was usually who was send to deal Q. And Q was usually the one who was handling 007. It bothered Bond that he felt too protective over the younger man. Especially today.

"Be ready." M sighed and watched how Andrew's head popped up when Q entered and greeted him with nod.

"Andrew."

"_Quentin_." Andrew voice was bitter when he used Q's pet name because no one actually knew his real name. This Q had come outside the Q-branch and took over the like he had always been there. He had gained their trust fast but kept his authority over everyone.

"You never liked when I came here." Q mirrored his though and Andrew grinned. Andrew hated Q and his obvious genius. And how Q knew that and held himself up. And how good he was in his work with computers, guns and handling the agents on the field.

"No. It wasn't secret though."

"But I though everything was alright."

"Maybe. But then it wasn't personal like now."

"You already were a mole." Q seemed to realize and Andrew shrugged his shoulders. Why to deny it?

"Yes. My goal was being next Q that I could do some… _things_." But this man, younger than him, smarter and more capable than him, had come from nowhere. Q and his oh so cold eyes when he though that no one notice. But Andrew had noticed and knew that Q was harder than what he seemed and more so problem to them. Q tilted his head a bit, curiously.

"So who do you work?"

Andrew leaned back, suddenly more relaxed, his eyes catching Q's arm and the blood.

"So they tried to kill you already when I failed."

"They already know you failed. How?"

Andrew shrugged. "Have to be other mole, I think."

Behind the glass M sneered and turned to make some orders. Bond's hand fisted.

"So… who? And why?" Q asked, not showing any anger and even his curiosity was melted away. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Money. Power. And I don't exactly know _who_."

"You shot Lisa."

Oh, that annoying woman. "She's dead?"

"Yes."

"Good. Why the hell she was there anyway." Andrew sighed and Q didn't even flinch. Andrew leaned forward. "And you want to know why they want you dead?"

"Yes."

Andrew just grinned widely. "Oh, but I'm not going to tell you."

"If you don't tell now, you tell later. You know how they interrogate someone who they want to share his knowledge." Now Q leaned bit forward too, his eyes locked in Andrews. "What information you tried to pick up?"

"You can look yourself. If you find any trace left."

Now Q grinned, like a predator and Andrew really didn't like it at all. "Oh, I will find. You'll be sure of that. I'm Q and you just don't mess with me."

Andrew's attack was sudden when he charged toward Q over the table. But Q was ready. With one smooth move what startled the watched, he flew Andrew cross the room so his head hit the wall. M grunted and hid his eyes.

"Like I said, _you don't mess with me_." Q hissed, now his anger rising with power and Bond was on move to stop Q to do anything too harsh.

"Q, leave him. Come. We deal him now on." Bond said when Q stepped front of confused Andrew. "You have works to do Q." Bond didn't want to go too near Q. He had never seen Q acting anything like this. How he had handled Andrew showed that Q knew what he was doing. Bond had seen how Q worked in armoury and knew how good he was shooting targets. Bond didn't know what Q had been before, but not just a lab rat. No way.

"Q. Come."

Q glanced at Andrew one more time and then walked past Bond.

"Consider yourself lucky." Bond said to Andrew and followed his quartermaster.


	5. 0820

**0820 am**

Q-branch was oddly silent that morning. It wasn't surprising thinking the situation, but Bond noticed that even the handler's were quieter when they spoke with their agents via the satellites when he walked past them following Q to his smart-glass walled office where Q could keep his eyes over his branch.

Q who was like a thunder cloud ready to explode in any minute.

Everyone who wanted to speak with him was silenced with fury glare and the smarter ones just turned on their heels.

Q stopped and watched one of the wall and the blood what was still there. Then he walked back in the door and roared.

"Who idiot left working gun on the work table last night?"

One shaky man rose and before he could say anything Q just waved his hand.

"You're fired. Go. NOW!"

Then he walked back to office and looked his computer. He leaned over and placed his hands on the table on either side of it and frowned.

"Can you do anything?" Bond asked when some minutes went.

"Yes." Q muttered, straightening and his fingers already on the keys. For a moment Q just worked and his frown deepened and deepened.

"This is bad. This is so bad. This is so so bad that its makes me ill."

"Like Silva's case?" Bond actually didn't want to remember those days.

"No, this is worse than that. That was a child's game. These things…" Q shook his head and looked Bond stunned from what he had found.

"What it is?" Bond stepper forward with concern. Q looked like he didn't actually saw Bond front of him. For a moment he just opened his mouth but no sounds came out.

"Everything. Everyone's files. Everyone's on going missions. Every thing what we do here. He send them forward."

Bond leaned over the table, looking terrified Q.

"You are sure?"

"Yes, but…" Q's fingers were again like speed of light, his focus back. "He didn't send them out of building. He couldn't. Not from my computer."

"To his own computer?"

"We have to check that." Q strode out again and through staring people to where Andrew has worked. It wasn't actually a laptop than smart-table. It didn't take long Q to hack in and check every information what Andrew had gone through.

"Not here. That other mole. It has to be." Q whispered and Bond opened the inner phone to security.

"Code red 3. Authorization code jbdo007x-69." He listened the answer and cut off. "The building is locked. No one can go out or come in." Bond turned to look again Q who was working furiously. All the information was spread over the table to the wall screens and Bond tried to figure out something. "He send them through his own?"

"He linked his mail system. Yes."

"Do you know why they want you; even now that Andrew failed to do his job."

"I think..." Q tabbed one of the files what still was on Andrew's files. Bond touched the screen and drew the file open. He kept his voice down when he read it.

"Major G. Boothroyd. No picture. Birth time… Oh. This's…?" Bond made quick conclusion and looked Q who nodded, drew the file back and deleted it. "I'd appreciate if you don't spread this knowledge to anyone." He looked up at Bond, his eyes even harder than before.

"Major?" Bond just couldn't hide his smile very well.

"I was analyst."

"That explains some things about you." Bond muttered. "So, someone from your past?"

"I think so. And I think he wants his revenge." Q took deep breath and came up new file.

"Captain Jeff Anderson. He was selling some information to outsiders. I got him. And destroyed his whole career." Q looked the too familiar face on the screen.

"You're just too smart sometimes Q to your own good." Bond murmured.

"I know." Q drew his hand through his hair what stood up more than normally.

"So. Who is the second mole?" Bond hated to ask. He hated that among them was someone who maybe voluntarily helped the enemy. It wasn't anything new but they had just couple years ago gone through every agent because Dominic Greene.

Q hesitated. Then he brought up another file. "Her computer received all the information but…"

Bond didn't listen, he was already running.

Q watched after him and the deleted all the files what were left Andrew's worktable. His eyes met one of his subordinate's eyes when he walked out the office.

"Irene, you're now R. Be sure that no one leaves Q-branch before the situation is over."

"Sir?"

But Q didn't listen. He walked back again his office and sit. He connected his laptop to the smart-table and dimmed the walls and spread all the information to them taking better look at them. First of all he cut off almost all to the outside going information. He twirled his chair over and over again watching data's always on-going travel. Numbers, codes, names, dates, all kind of information. He watched to blood stained wall and closed his eyes. Then again he lunged himself through the cyber world.

#

"Hands so that I can see them." Bond said, his gun pointing Eve who looked stunned.

"Bond?"

"Hands in the air. Now."

_Be gentle Bond, we don't know if she is the actual culprit. And I have a hunch that she isn't._ Q voice came through earpiece.

M who stood on the door looked coldly Bond. "You locked the building Bond?"

"Yes. Q has a lead."

"And me?" Eve asked angrily when she finally moved away from her desk and her computer.

"Go, stand there, I can't take any risk. Here's mole among us and the information is linked to you. Or maybe just your computer." Now Bond sounded more apologetic, even he couldn't believe that Eve could be traitor. He knew her. But, also, he had knew Andrew.

Eve nodded when M sighed. "Sit and just stay there Miss Moneypenny. Bond, I think you can lower your gun. Does Q know what Andrew leaked out?"

"Everything, he got everything."

"You can't be serious."

Deadly so. Soon there. Q's voice was bit irritated and Bond couldn't but smirk.

"Didn't know that Q's rank is maj…"

"Stop right there. He got that too?" M halted his agent.

"Said that he suspected former captain Jeff Anderson."

"It is him." Q said appearing to door and walking straight to the M's secretary's desk. No one said anything when they watched Q working fast and startled when he hit his fist on the table.

"Damn."

"What it is Q?" Bond moved bit closer.

"Andrew linked also this computer. Eve didn't even know that it was here and send the files forward again."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't know."

"To who?" M asked.

"Back to Q-branch." And again Q was on the move and Bond followed. They met Tanner on his way to M.

"I found it!" He called when he saw the two men coming past him. Q wrenched the tablet from Tanner not slowing down his speed. "Q!"

"Oh hell." Q murmured when he stepped inside the elevator his eyes scanning Tanner's tablet and the data. Just when Bond and Tanner was about to step in too, the doors slammed shut right under their nose and all the electricity went off.


	6. 0935

**0935 am**

Q stood middle of darkness only Tanner's tablet bringing some light.

"Bond, can you hear me?" he tapped the earpiece.

_Everything alright?_ He heard Bond's answer.

Good. So everything wasn't out.

"Go to Q branch. Find U and arrest him. Fast. Goddammit."

_What it is?_

"He had locked the system. I bet he had kept his eyes on us this whole time and he shut the..."

Suddenly the elevator's lights were back and he was moving again. But not down but up.

_You are moving Q but we have no lights or any electricity in here._

"Shitshitshit…" Q pushed the emergency bottoms but nothing happened.

_Q?_

"Go and get him!"

And the elevator stopped. It was on the top floor, the roof. The doors opened and familiar face greeted him.

"Hello _Q_. Miss me?"

"Anderson." Q spitted the name out but froze when Anderson pointed the gun at him.

"Out."

Q walked out.

"You tried to shot me this morning?"

"Oh, no. That was hired gun. But I had should know better and do this job myself. Knew that Andrew would be caught. "

_We are coming Q. Hold on!_ Bond yelled and Q flinched when Anderson took the earpiece and threw it away. He waved the gun to Q move.

"Did you get your information from Andrew already?" Q asked when he walked middle of the roof.

"Stop. Kneel."

"I bet you didn't." Q followed the orders and kneeled and felt how the gun was pushed against his head. "That's why you are here."

He felt surprisingly calm. There was no time to anyone come and save him. He closed his eyes. This was it. Q smirked.

"It had been fun to be here. Hell of kind job, but I liked it, kept me busy."

"Good for you."

"No last wishes?"

"Not to you."

Q opened his eyes, looked the sky, the sun. How it was so sunny day today when everything went so _wrong_? "Just my luck." He muttered.

"Goodbye Greg." Anderson clicked the safety off.

#

_Anderson._

Bond strode three steps at a time. He had send Tanner and others to stop U.

_You tried to shot me this morning?_

This was not happening. No fucking way this was happening.

"We are coming! Hold on Q! Q? Fuck!" No answer, no sound and suddenly he knew that there was no time left.

"Nonono…" He whispered when he desperately tried to go faster and faster up to the roof.

Q was in danger. Been whole morning and he had let this happen. He felt sudden familiar feeling going through of him.

"No."

But it was there.

Why he hadn't notice it before?

Because after Vesper he had shut everyone out.

Then Q had come along and he hadn't even realized.

"No…"

Q was just a friend.

Right?

"No."

His hand reached the door handle.

Locked.

Gunshot from outside.

Bond took his own gun and shot the lock same time when he heard second shot echoing on the roof.


	7. 0955

**0955**

_His fingers entangle around the narrow object from his pocket. Their eyes meet for a moment and Q doesn't hesitate. Dammit, he can't give up now. He uses all his power to plunge his hand up at the same moment when Anderson pulls the trigger. Anderson staggers from hit and the gun rumbles right next to Q's ear and he pulls his head to one side still pushing his hand up vaguely feeling the flesh's resistance. Anderson looks down to his chest and fell backward but his finger convulse being still in the gun's trigger. _

_For a flashing moment Q feels the pain what forces him fell._

_After that, maybe even before that, he can't feel anything anymore. _

#

When Bond stepped on the roof he saw two bodies lying on the ground.

For a moment he stopped and closed his eyes.

_Too late._

When he started walking, his eyes locked to Q but he's still registering every single detail.

Anderson's empty eyes looked the sky. He was obviously dead. Something was sticking out of chest and when he looked more closely he saw it being a pen. Simple wooden pencil what was hit through the ribs to the heart.

One last desperate move from Q.

Bond put his gun down, kneeling beside Q. There was lot of blood in his right hand. Even more blood covered his face and he was unmoving. So, the bullet had hit the head.

He didn't realized that his hand was shaking when he leaned forward touching those dark curls, moving them aside.

"Oh Q…" He tried to wipe some of the blood out of the way. Q's glasses' handle was broken and they had fallen down. Bond's fingers touched the wound. It was on the right temple. Long scratch over the ear. Now fully trembling he lowered his finger to carotid and felt it.

A pulse.

"He's alive." He whispered realizing that the bullet was truly only scratched Q, hitting hard on the side to loose his conscious.

"He's alive." He repeated harder. "Medic, we need medic in here!" He yelled through the comm. Link trying to wipe more blood away but noticing now that it was still bleeding.

"Q, wake up. It's over. Wake up."

Then the medic was there and he was pushed aside. He rose, still trembling and watched how Q was carried away.

_I almost lost him. Again._

It was too much.

Two time in same morning.

And he still couldn't fully understand what he was feeling.

* * *

#

**_AN_**

_Uh, sorry about late update. Somehow I got myself pot where I was too many choices to do. Then I came up the idea from pen. _

_Got some more alerts and favorites during the last two days, wow, thanks._

_And yes, my English is still really bad, but, look through the fingers will you? _


	8. 1230

Hmm, should I say _'fluff warning'_ to this chap?

**1230 pm**

He's back in the living world with pain. It's headache more than anything. Really killing headache. So he lay as still as possible, not wanting to open his eyes to the light.

So, he was alive then.

Good.

Pretty good actually.

Hell kind of day.

"Couple stiches, concussion, nothing serious. Its damn miracle I say."

And he winches the voice, but doesn't open his eyes.

"Eve…"

"I called the doctor already. To get some medicine to you."

And it all flashed back to his mind.

"Anderson…"

"You killed him." He can hear some awe from her voice, but it doesn't feel good. He had killed someone.

"Good." Its only thing what he can say aloud.

But it didn't felt so good after all. He wasn't killer. He was damn computer nerd, nothing else.

"Bond?"

"Oh, glad that you ask. He's in sparring and steaming out. You scared the shit out of him Q."

Q hummed lightly. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I think… No, not my duty to tell you anything. I'll send the message that you're awake."

"You think what?" Q stirred one of his eye open, and regretted that immediately. "Get the light off, please." He groaned, rolling his head to other side what didn't helped the pain at all.

"I think…" He heard Eve moving around. "I have never seen him like that. But I have seen the same from other people when they though that… Really Q, speak with him."

"Tell me." His voice is suddenly weak and he's about to throw up anytime soon. Its quiet some time before Eve finally speaks. Speaks with quiet care.

"He was just sitting there when they took you in care. I have never seen him afraid, not like that. Like he had realized that he had, again, lost someone too close to him. Someone who he loves."

Q didn't say anything.

"You have to speak with him. Soon." Eve sighed and her phone peeped. "Have to go. Rest, stay in bed, we deal everything else."

"The branch…"

"Irene is handling it all. Although you have to think who's next U. And the one who let that gun…"

"I know. Please…"

"They worry about you. And they are ridiculously proud about you. I go now. Rest."

And she was gone.

Q listened, opened his eyes and though.

When doctor came five minutes later, Q was gone.

#

Bond threw his every punch with force that made his fist bleed. He didn't care. Not now. Everyone else in gym had long gone, seeing that he had a bad day. And when double-O had bad day, it was bad, it scared hell out of everyone.

He had almost lost Q twice that day. And it was, what, only at one o'clock in the afternoon. He stared the wall clock with disbelief and then leaned his forehead the punching bag.

First time in years he wanted to actually cry.

It hurt.

It hurt to suddenly know what it was when he was around Q now that he was almost lost him.

He wanted Q.

Being around Q made him feel ease. It was odd, so odd, that he hadn't realized.

He wanted Q.

Q who was bright and intelligent.

Q…

What would Q think about old field agent?

Nothing.

They were just co-workers. Maybe some kind of friends. He wasn't even sure about that.

Like usual, he hanged around the Q branch when he has free time. Picked up some things from those nerds around the years. He liked the atmosphere there. It was always refreshing. And after new Q, well, he had hanged around much more, seeking Q's presence.

Q…

"Bond."

Bond turned.

Q was leaning against the nearest wall, looking exhausted.

"Q…"

"Greg. My name is Greg." Q smiled.

"You shouldn't be here."

"No. But I want be here."

"Your wound…"

"I have really bad headache, nothing new." Q sighed. This wasn't going to be easy by any meanings.

They stared each others.

"I…" Bond started to walk toward the younger man but stopped. His mind was like a windmill. This had to mean something, Q being there, smiling at him. "I was afraid… What if… When I found you… I'm afraid that someday I don't see you as you are now ever again."

"Like what?"

"Alive."

And Bond watched Q, _Greg_, with desperation.

"You're afraid that you lose me?"

"I have too many memories, some distant echoes from those who I had loved."

"You're afraid that there is nothing to left to _us_."

"Maybe."

Q stepped forward.

"You know, I feel same. About you. And when I watch how you go and… Someday you don't come back here." _To me_.

Bond stepped forward so fast that it startled Q, and then he just melted in his arms as he kissed him.

"Found you." Bond whispered his lips against Q's.

"And I found you." Q kissed back eagerly. "We live now Bond."

"James, say James."

"_James_." Q moaned.

And Bond kissed him again.


	9. 1530 Now

**1530**

Somehow Q had managed to convince the doctor that he was fit enough to go home to rest. Prior to that, he of course had to stop by to see how things were in Q branch. Of course, Bond followed him like a flickering and very dangerous shadow. Q was grateful from Bond's company because although he had said that he could manage to go home with Bond his legs were still bit too shaky.

Now they were looking the computer left behind by Jones.

Q felt tired but also curious and there was budding suspicion that something was wrong, and his fingers flied on the keyboard.

"What Jones was doing? What was his priority in R&E today?" Q asked from Irene who looked nervous.

"He was doing something about that new plastic explosive, but I think he was doing more about some computers."

"What computers? In this room?" Q's eyes were locked in the screen. Irene's eyes instead went around the main room what hold Q's locked office and twenty other table including Jones' and Irene's.

"Yes. Not yours, but he updated mine and replaced the old hard drive with…"

Q cursed under his breath. "Bloody hell with him. That damn bastard actually managed…" Q's finger pushed the Esc and it all went wrong. He closed his eyes when the screens around the room went first black and then there was a clock.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bond asked casually and Q nodded his fingers starting to fight against the clock.

"A bomb. In this room. Irene. The alarm. Now!"

Everyone watched at their boss with disbelief and Irene sent the alarm through the MI6.

Click.

Q was now pushing the enter his eyes wild and the clock was stopping.

"Oh god, you did it." Bond sighed with relief staring the now stopped clock.

But Q closed his eyes, making some calculations.

He just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Now, just now when it all was coming so clear, and oh so right, he was going to die.

Again.

"Everybody out." He whispered, not daring to move.

He was answered with silence and now Bond turned to look at him, opened his mouth to say something but Q yelled again.

"I said… EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE NOW!"

It took effect.

Everyone was running.

Except one.

Bond who was watching Q and the computer.

"Q…"

"Go, now." Q couldn't face him. He couldn't look at him.

_Not again._

_Not again._

_Not today._

_Not now._

_Not again._

Bond tried to touch Q who flicked away as much he could but Bond took the hint and his hand stopped middle of the air.

"Just hold on. The exper…"

But Q knew.

"No time."

Bond took deep breath, calming himself.

"You stopped it. You just have to keep it down until…"

"I bought time. Maybe thirty seconds before it start the counting again."

They both looked the computer's screen.

0.0.05

"I don't make it." Q said in matter of fact.

"Five seconds…"

"Go."

"I don't leave you."

Q hardened himself and looked up.

"Please James. Go."

007 stepped closer, put his hands Q's cheek's and kissed him slightly. "I…"

"Just. Go. I… I want to know that you are safe. This had been good day." Q tried to smile, their foreheads pressed together.

"No, this had been really bad day." Bond hold him so tight that Q was afraid that he wouldn't go.

"Go. I need you go." Q begged looking right into the blue eyes. Bond shook his head.

_Not again._

_Not today._

"Go." Q whispered.

And something broke in his heart when he watched how Bond turned and left. But he smiled knowing that James was in safe and when the door closed he released the finger.

0.0.04

Q looked up and saw James staring him behind the safe class.

0.0.03

Q looked how James was dragged away and he came up idea.

0.0.02

Q took the laptop and threw it forward, toward his office.

0.0.01

He turned yelling the voice command and dove.

The explosion shook the place and he felt the impact and knew, just knew, that if he survives, it would be hard time to recover.

Then, he couldn't think anything but fire and how he was burning.


	10. 1540

Maybe it was lucky that the bomb was inside the Q branch when it blew up.

Lucky for some ones.

To those who were outside the burning hell what took over the Q's office area.

Bond couldn't but stare through the class how air was sucked out of the area when Q was in and he was out.

The first walls were broken but seconds were held the impact and to confused to resist Bond had dragged to safe.

The flames went down quickly and then the fire fighting foam filled the area covering every inch so there was safe to finally go.

But Bond couldn't move and go to search the only one who had left behind.

Someone was saying something to him but he couldn't care less. He watched how the rescue team went in with little hope left.

Bond closed his eyes.

He didn't want to see him.

Not the burned body.

Eyes what were so much of life earlier in same day.

He kneeled over and felt sick.

He throw up.

Again and again until he gasped to breathe.

Vaguely he understood that he was in shock.

Again.

Again and again and again.

The whole day.

"James! You have to calm down. You have to focus. Look at me. James. Look at me."

It was Eve and Bond looked at her. She cupped his face between her hands looking serious.

"He's alive."

Bond stared her.

"Lie…"

Eve's hands refused to him let go.

"Listen. Somehow he got some time to throw the bomb to his own office and shut the door with voice command. He flew around the metal desk what probably saved him. But, it isn't pretty. James. It's bad, but, right now he's alive. And he needs you. "Focus."

"He's… alive?"

Hope.

Always hope.

Eve smiled.

"Yes. Right now he's alive. Come, I take you to medic."


	11. 0400

Bond survived with minor scratchs.

Q was in surgery whole evening until he was cleared to private room.

They didn't know what damage the lost of air what done to him.

Or what the blow was done to his hearing. Bond's other ear was still ringing loudly.

And there would be lot of skin graft surgery in future but somehow, although Q's hair was burned almost entirely, his face had remained intact. Also his other feet, side and arm. Rest of the body was covered with varying degrees of burns.

Lucky.

Bond remained in Q's room, watching him sleep.

The night was silent. Only some life support machines left some rhythmic noises. Some nurse came time to time check them.

In Bond's life had happened a lot, but never one day had chanced his life so much. To him the day was his worst in his life. He looked the clock. Almost morning.

He hummed, rested his hand to Q's good arm and let himself finally sleep.

* * *

_And that was that. Thank you everyone._

_Maybe I do some sequel someday if there is enough interest._


End file.
